overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Adventurer's Guild
Adventurer's Guild (冒険者ギルド) is an association of adventurers that operate throughout the nations of the New World. Background The main business of Adventurer's Guild is to receive requests instead of the individual adventurer needing to do so. The guild examines whether the request is legal, and how difficult it will be. Afterwards, the guild classifies the request within the rank system, giving it an appropriate one and releases information about the quest to the public. Also, if a client nominates a certain adventurer, the guild will liaise between the client and the adventurer. It seems that the guild also collects and registers information about unknown monsters, like the Wise King of the Forest. It seems that there is an Adventurer's Guild in each city with a big enough population. As each guild has its own guild master, the system of command between different guild headquarters is unknown. Yet it is clear that the basic system, like the rank and difficulty, is shared cross-nationally. In times of crisis, the guild master can summon all registered adventurers for support. Rules and Practices In order to gain entry into the Adventurer’s Guild, some basic requirements are needed: # Entry Fee: (Five silver coins). # Literacy Test: (Five copper coins). While the profession of a adventurer may have been glamorous, even heroic, the administration structure is very strict and specific to certain standards and rules that adventurers must adhere to. * Unsanctioned Jobs: The work given to adventurers are directly provided by the Adventurer's Guild, where the content and difficulty of the tasks were thoroughly investigated beforehand. Only the ones that are deemed suitable are assigned to adventurers that have the corresponding rank as the difficulty of the task. Jobs that might endanger the safety of the public, break the law, or damage the ecological balance, are instantly rejected by the Adventurer’s Guild. * Healing Magic: Healing magic is heavily restricted to the healing temples, which had strongly pressured the Adventurer's Guild into enforcing this regulation. * Discovery of Ruins: Ruins are supposed to be reported to the administration of the country through the Adventurer's Guild. After the record of the ruins are registered, the discoverer is granted a limited amount of time to explore it. Due to this rule, for ruins not discovered by a national body or Adventurer’s Guild, killing the illegal squatters are tolerated. * Politics: Ever since the creation of the Adventurer's Guild, its motto has been to defend humanity from external threats. So there is an unofficial rule that the Guilds would never take part in inter-human conflicts. If not, the Guilds couldn't co-operate with each other in different countries. Those who failed to follow these rules faced penalties by the Guild. Punishments ranges from issuing a simple warning to being blacklisted from all requests and in the worst case scenario, expulsion from the Adventurer's Guild. The adventurers who were kicked out of the guild went on to take illegal requests are known as ‘workers’. According to rumors, the Adventurer's Guild even hired assassins to eliminate the worst of them. However, this rule seems to be exempted from adamantite class adventurers. The guild could not impose punishment or expel the highest ranked adamantite adventurers for breaking the guild rules since their existences are necessary for the morale of the people and stability of the guild. Chronology The Dark Warrior Arc Momon and Nabe started out as adventurers by registering themselves in the Adventurer's Guild that is stationed in E-Rantel and have set it up as a base of operation for his Adventurer missions, starting out as copper ranked adventurer. After resolving the Cemetery Incident, the Guild promoted them into mythril ranked adventurers. The Bloody Valkyrie Arc The E-Rantel Adventurer's Guild had commissioned a party of adventurers to patrol the roads around the city, due to frequent bandit attacks in that area. The party was mercilessly slaughtered by the unexpected appearance of a powerful vampire. The sole survivor, Brita brought news to the guild and thus the Guildmaster Pluton Ainzach called an emergency meeting of all mythril class adventurers to discuss the issue. Two adventurers teams, Darkness and Kralgra, later departed the city to confront the vampire. The battle with the vampire ended with Momon successfully killing the vampire in an intense battle. The Adventurer's Guild later examined the aftermath of the battle and came to the conclusion that he had truly killed the vampire. The Guild promoted Darkness to the rank of adamantite. With this, the third adamantite class adventurer party in the Re-Estize Kingdom was born. The Men in the Kingdom Arc Blue Rose set out to take down the underground organization Eight Fingers, which was carrying out illegal operations in the Re-Estize Kingdom. Despite the unofficial rule that the Adventurer's Guild may not interfere with inter-human conflicts, Blue Rose is able to do so because they're adamantite class adventurers. Marquis Raeven also hired Darkness for assistance. However, the mission turned bad when the demon lord named Jaldabaoth appeared and spawned an army of demonic creatures, which occupied part of the Royal Capital. In response, the Adventurer's Guild called together all the adventurers in the Kingdom to combat this threat. The adventurers took on the demon army while Momon fought Jaldabaoth, eventually getting assistance from some of the Kingdom's troops. The battle ended with Jaldabaoth retreating and many adventurers having been killed. The Ruler of Conspiracy Arc Due to the recent annexation of E-Rantel by the Sorcerer Kingdom, the Adventurer's Guild of E-Rantel began to decline as it became hard for adventurers to find a job in hunting down monsters and protecting the people. This is because almost all of their jobs were taken, mainly by Death Knights and Soul Eaters. However, the Sorcerer King, taking note of their decline, decreed that the Adventurer's Guild of E-Rantel would begin to change under their new ruler. Rather than remaining monster exterminators, the adventurers will become recognized independent agents of the Sorcerer Kingdom. The adventurers, taking up the sole task of not only discovering the unknown, but exploring the world as well. Through this new policy, the Adventurer's Guild of E-Rantel will also received support from their nation, which includes the establishment of a training facility for adventurers needed before facing the unknown. In a way, the facility is going to become a more practical training method than their current model that of live combat against monsters will be required. Alternatively, Ainz is thinking of building a labyrinth for the adventurers to delve, considering that they will need to get used to team combat alongside demi-humans, and heteromorphs. The Paladin of the Holy Kingdom During Jaldabaoth's attack on the Roble Holy Kingdom, Holy Queen Calca Bessarez conscripted the adventurers to repel the invasion. The Adventurer's Guild had strongly protested the conscription of adventurers into the army, but as their strength was a matter of national importance and due to the fact that the Adventurer's Guild was hardly as strong as the Holy Kingdom, it conceded anyways. After Jaldabaoth and his demi-human army had successfully conquered most of the Northern Holy Kingdom, all of the surviving adventurers migrated to the surrounding countries in search of shelter. By the time the Paladin Order had reached the Sorcerer Kingdom, E-Rantel Adventurer's Guild hall has officially been closed for good as all adventurer activities are now handled by that nation itself. Known Adventurer's Guild Members Re-Estize *Unnamed Adventurer Guildmaster E-Rantel * Pluton Ainzach (Guildmaster) * Theo Rakheshir (Magic Caster Guildmaster) Trivia * The Guild assigns a minimal payment for any request that it put under "low priority". * The Guild has the rights to reject a country for hiring adventurers to help in the country's political issues. * Upon the completion of a request, the guild collects 20% of the reward received by adventurers as payment of services rendered. * Evileye discussed with Gagaran about how the Slane Theocracy was the first country that formed the original Adventurer's Guild. * Adventurers seem to be in decline in the Baharuth Empire. However, in Re-Estize Kingdom, the Adventurer's Guild are prospering due to the Golden Princess' continued support. * Although the Guild claims to be independent of politics, it cannot fully escape the rules of the nation housing them. An example, the Guild was established to protect humanoids (elves, dwarves and etc are included) yet there are many elves as slaves in the Empire. Gallery Category:Groups and Organizations Category:Guilds Category:New World Guilds